¿Te casarias conmigo?
by Nea Potter
Summary: Para el reto "Pareja contraria" del foro "The Ruins".      Summary: 31 de Octubre, Un dia especial para todos. Y ahora, aún más,para Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley..


_**Wow. Esto si que fue dificil. Si, para el que no lo crea, odio el Hanny :/ Pero queria quitarmelo de encima cuanto antes asi que... Un especial gracias a Kakerlak13, que me beteo este fic a la velocidad de la luz... Ahora, disfruten de mi tortura xD**_

Miró el reloj. Siete treinta y tres. Tragó saliva y tocó la puerta de la Madriguera. Tal y como lo supuso, fue la señora Weasley quien abrió.

― ¡Harry, querido! Ven, pasa, pasa. Estoy preparando la cena de Halloween. Ginny no me dijo que saldrían hoy.

― Bueno, pues sí. Iremos a ver a mis padres―dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triste, y caminando hacia la sala, en la que encontró a Arthur Weasley leyendo el periódico. Le sonrió a Molly, pidiéndole silenciosamente un tiempo a solas. Molly asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

― Señor Weasley―dijo, tomando asiento junto a Arthur, que bajó su periódico para mirarlo sonriente.

— ¡Harry, muchacho! Hace tiempo que no te veo ni el copete.

― He estado ocupado, señor. El ministerio…

― ¡Ah! Claro, por supuesto. —dijo Arthur, recordando cuando él mismo trabajaba de sol a sol en el ministerio— Una lástima que no podamos pasar mas tiempo en familia. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo ante la idea de los viejos tiempos, con Fred y George provocando explosiones extrañas en el piso superior y Percy rondando de aquí para allá regañando a Ron por dejar los calcetines sucios en el piso. Fue una suerte que Ginny entrara en la habitación en ése momento.

― Harry, hola. Me pareció oír tu voz —sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación.

― ¡Ginny!―el moreno se levanto rápidamente del sillón, con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

Ginny se acercó a él, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Arthur le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, recordando cuando él mismo iba a recoger a Molly a casa de sus padres.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―murmuró Harry en su oreja, con la cabeza en su hombro.

La pelirroja asintió, y los dos se dirigieron a la salida. Caminaron tranquilamente a los límites de la madriguera. Se agarraron de las manos, y se aparecieron en un callejón poco transitado, en el Valle de Godric.

Caminaron abrazados, mirando divertidos los disfraces de todos los niños muggles, que corrían de un lado a otro pidiendo dulces. Harry sonrió con ternura cuando vio cómo una niña pelirroja corría detrás de su hermano mayor, gritando que la esperara. Era tan parecida a su Ginny cuando la conoció. Y al parecer Ginny también se fijó, porque hizo un hechizo disimuladamente, y el chico cayó al suelo con las bolsas de dulce. La niña le quitó la suya, y le sacó la lengua, y después salió corriendo a pedir más dulces.

― ¿Y eso?―le susurró Harry divertido.

― Las hermanas menores siempre ganamos. ―dijo, sonriendo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

―Ven, aquí esta el cementerio. ―dijo el moreno, cuando llegaron a la iglesia.

La guió con cuidado hasta la entrada. Ginny miró sorprendida la cantidad de lapidas que había. ¿Cuantas personas habían fallecido? ¿A cuantas de ellas se les recordaba? ¿Cuantos familiares venían a dejarles flores cada año? Además, la visión de todas ésas lápidas le recordaron a su hermano, se dijo que no lloraría.

― Ésas son las tumbas de los Peverell, los hermanos de las reliquias―dijo señalando unas lapidas― Y las de allá son las de los Dumbledore. ―dijo señalando otras, un poco más lejos.

― ¿Los Dumbledore?

―Sí. Ariana y su madre. ―llegaron frente a un par de lápidas algo más limpias que el resto, Ginny se imaginó que Harry iba seguido a arreglarlas― Y esos... Esos son mis padres.

Ginny lo abrazó, mirando con tristeza las lápidas. Después de todo, ellos habían muerto por su hijo. Por amor.

Cuando despegó la mirada de las tumbas, notó que Harry estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Al punto, comenzó a recitar, como si temiera que las palabras fueran a olvidársele.

― Ginny, te amo, eres mi vida. No podría vivir sin ti, no me imagino pasar otro día sin besarte. Eres perfecta, única y una Gryffindor de corazón. Ginevra Weasley ¿Te casarías conmigo?―dijo, primero nervioso, y luego mirándola tiernamente.

― ¡Ay Harry! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―dijo Ginny soltando una carcajada, y tirándose encima de Harry, que cayó al suelo. Le dio un beso que pareció durar horas, y luego se levanto esbozando una sonrisa, tenía lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

— Aún no se lo digo a tus padres. —respondió Harry, acomodándose los lentes—. Arthur va a enloquecer.

— Consíguele un libro de aviones a papá y lo tienes ganado. —dijo Ginny restándole importancia al asunto.


End file.
